mettere un punto
by Nickodemus
Summary: Dem Druck und den Erwartungen standzuhalten die täglich auf in einbrechen ist nicht immer leicht. Erstickt an den unerfüllten Hoffnungen, ertruncken an der Einsammkeit seines Herzens traf er eine Entscheidung...


Liebe Hermine, lieber Severus,  
Ich umschließe meine Gedanken mit dem Band des Vergessens, wann immer ich es kann, muß und brauche.  
Tauche in den Schlaf des Vergessens, um in der Kälte meines Umfeldes nicht zu erfrieren.  
Was ist nur geschehen, was?  
Warum sehe ich die Dinge so wie sie sind?  
Könnte man nicht besser blind und rücksichtslos durch die Welt gehen und sich mit den Banalitäten des Alltags betäuben wie der Rest der Menschen?  
Es scheint oft das es von Vorteil ist, mehr und besser über vieles entscheiden zu können als der Rest. Doch Tatsache ist, daß es keineswegs so einfach und angenehm ist. Unwissenheit kann eine schöne Sache sein. Doch was soll es bringen, zu sehen und zu wissen was anderen entgeht, wenn es doch nur zu Sorgen und Schmerz führt ?  
Ich frage mich so oft, warum ich diesen Weg beschreiten mußte...möchte ich das?  
Brauche ich das?  
Oder was viel wichtiger ist - hatte ich je eine Wahl?

Es hat gewiss Vorteile, einen alternativen Pfad zu beschreiten, doch die meiste Zeit erfüllt es mich mit tiefer Trauer und dem Verlangen nach Vergessen.  
Es gibt Tage, an denen ich mir wünsche, es würde einfach aufhören - es würde einfach so aufhören...  
Doch dann frage ich mich wieder, wozu bin ich hier, wenn nicht dafür?  
Es gibt Tage, an denen ich mir den Schleier der Unwissenheit herbeisehne und mich danach verzehre zur groben Mittelmäßigkeit abzusteigen - in das einfache Leben zurückzukehren, aus dem ich gekommen bin, um endlich Frieden zu finden. Ich vermute,daß es die Bestimmung der meisten Menschen ist, den Kreis der Entstehung, die Wurzeln ihrer Herkunft, nicht zu verlassen.  
Können wir vielleicht auf Dauer nichts anderes ertragen?  
Das zumindest würde vieles erklären.  
Wie kann ich verstehen, was mich bewegt, wenn derart grundlegende Dinge nicht geklärt werden können?

Kämpft man vergeblich gegen den Ballast seiner Vergangenheit an, um an einem Scheidepunkt des Lebens festzustellen, daß alles nur zu einem Ziel führen kann?  
Erfüllen wir unsere Aufgaben, um dann zu erkennen, daß wir nur die Summe unserer Handlungen sind - und das auch nur für kurze Zeit?  
Was ist, wenn der Erwartungsdruck, der anwächst und uns in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns zieht, erkennen läßt, daß wir ohne diese Aufgabe ein einfaches Leben führen würden und damit glücklich sein könnten?  
Was soll es schon bringen sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen die man nicht ändern kann? Bizarre Erlebnisse die meine Träume infiltrieren und mich Nacht für Nacht erneut mit der Verantwortung meiner Existens konfrontieren, erscheinen schwer zu ertragen, wenn man nicht mehr erhofft als den Frieden für Geist und Herz.  
Doch wie wäre es zu verantworten daß durch meine Nachlässigkeit, den Wunsch sie zu lakonischer Gleichgültigkeit zu reduzieren, Menschen sterben?  
Ich möchte nicht den Eindruck erwecken mich zu beklagen und in meiner Existens zu winden, doch der Weg war zu verlustreich, um nicht an die Schwelle zu gelangen, an der ich mich jetzt befinde. Die Gegenwehr meines Gewissens konnte nur wenige Stunden standhalten um zu beschließen, was ich letztendlich durchsetzen werde.  
Resignation erschien mir immer falsch, doch kommt man, nach diesem Weg der hinter mir liegt, an den Punkt, der die Entscheidung nach einem zaghaften Privatleben in Frage stellt - fragt wie es sein könnte.  
Dann erkennt man die einzige Wahrheit.  
Unverblümt und rein.  
Sie trifft dich wie ein Orkan und du zerbricht an den Aussagen deines Verstandes. Schockiert stellst du fest, daß die Wahrheit nackt und klar vor dir steht, dich mit aller Gewalt trifft und kompromißlos mit der Realität konfrontiert.  
Gegenwehr bringt dich ins grübeln, läßt Argumente aufflammen und wieder ersticken. Man versucht sich zu winden, zu erklären was alternativ zu tun wäre, doch...ist man ehrlich, wird schnell klar, welcher Natur die Entscheidung letztendlich sein wird.  
Erst überschwemmt einen die Melancholie; man badet sich in seiner Trauer, erkennt das Unausweichliche und macht sich dann in letzter Minute klar, wofür dieser Weg zu gehen ist.  
Das führt dazu, daß sich die Wogen glätten und der Mensch, dessen Leben man über das eigene stellt, in den Vordergrund tritt. Ist dieser Schritt gekommen, kehrt eine rationale Ruhe ein, die erkennen läßt, daß die Entscheidung richtig war. Und somit fülle ich diese Blatt Papier mit meinen letzten Worten.  
Der Wunsch, daß ihr versteht, was mich bewogen hat, scheint vielleicht unnötig, doch sollte klar sein, was sich in meinem Kopf abspielte während ich diese Zeilen schrieb.  
Ich bin nun 35 Jahre alt, habe vollbracht was man erwartete und schaue voller bizarrer Genauigkeit auf die Scherben meines Lebens. Auch wenn ich es wollte, es gelänge mir nicht, hinter mir zu lassen, was meinen Geist vergiftete. Gewiss, der Verursacher ist zur Strecke gebracht und tot, doch obsiegt er auch über sein Grab hinaus. Ich versuchte zu begreifen, was sich in meinem Kopf abspielte, zu umgehen welch vernichtenden Kurs das Schiff meiner Seele einschlug. Doch ich vermag nicht länger stand zu halten.  
Die letzten Stunden töteten alles an verbleibender Energie die noch in mir lebte. Ich starre auf meine Hände an denen noch das Blut von ihm klebt.  
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, früher zu gestehen, welch zarte Bande uns umschlangen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht...  
Metallisch liegt der Geruch des Kampfes in der Luft...

die ich atme...

die ich brauchte...

die mich am Leben hält.

Den Rest der Anhänger des Lords zu vernichten war sicher eine gute Idee. Die Ausführung durchdacht und geplant. Weise die Argumente.  
Wenn ich nicht sicher sein könnte, daß verstanden wird, was ich schreibe, wäre es wohl kaum der Mühe wert... doch bin ich mir gewiss, daß es Bedarf an Aufklärung geben wird...irgendwann...  
Ich habe fast jeden Menschen verloren, der irgendwie eine Rolle in meinem Leben spielte. Habe versucht zu verstehen, zu überwinden und weiter zu gehen um alle zu schützen.  
Doch damit ist jetzt schluss.

Ich werde nicht mehr weiter gehen und es ist mir egal was ihr davon haltet.  
Ich nehme mir das Recht zu sagen das meine Kraft aufgebraucht ist und mein Geist erschöpft zu boden fällt, kapituliert unter der Last vergangener Taten...

Verluste...

Schmerzen.

Einsamkeit vereint mitunter die eigenartigsten Menschen. Verbindungen von deren Möglichkeit kaum einer zu träumen wagen würde - und doch... geschieht es.

Wenn Angst und Trauer dich einsam an einem See zurücklassen und du feststellen mußt, daß die Person von deren Existenz du immer angewidert warst, plötzlich in einem neuen, anderen Licht vor dir erscheint - du feststellen mußt, daß sie genauso einsam ist wie du - wenn Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung dir zeigen, wie rettend ein anderer Körper sein kann, wie schön und lieblich der Duft männlicher Haut ist und wie seidig sich blondes, glattes Haar in deinen Fingern anfühlt.

Lippen die dich in Regionen der Lust führen, von deren Leibhaftigkeit nie jemand sprach, die dir, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, zeigten das nicht nur schlechtes die Existens deines Lebens bestimmt. Umhüllt von zarter Reinheit, die mich erschauern ließ und alle gedachten Abfälligkeiten über diesen Menschen nun in Scharm ertränken, da ich erkennen mußte, wie falsch ich doch lag... wie falsch wir alle lagen.  
Könnte ich in Worte fassen, was diese Stunden bewirkten so würde ich es tun, doch es ist mir nicht gegeben seine rettende Sanfmut zu beschreiben.

Eigendlich...hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, hätte voraussehen müssen, daß unser Feind diese, meine, Schwäche ausnutzen würde.  
Doch... ich habe es unterschätzt und zahle nun den Preis für meine Nachläsigkeit .

Die Masken verbargen ihre Gesichter, machten es unmöglich zu unterscheiden.

Verkleideten sie ihn um ihre perversen Spiele zu spielen?

Um mir den Rest zu geben?

Konnte letztendlich jemand seinen Tod sehen und sich an dem Triumpf weiden?

Es waren so schrecklich viele - machten es unmöglich zu sondieren.  
Die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden, den Mund geknebelt und hinaus auf das Schachtfeld geschickt...oh Gott hilf mir...

Nie endete das entfernen der Masken mit solch einem Schmerz.

Nie entfachte die Erkenntnis vorliegender Tatsachen mehr Verzweiflung und lähmende Hilflosigkeit.

Nie drängte sich das Gefühl des Aufgebens intensiver in den Vordergrund wie in diesen Minuten meiner Kapitulation vor dem Leben und seinen erbarmungslosen Auswüchsen grausamster Brutalität.

Ich kann noch nicht ganz glauben was ich sehe . Streichel immer wieder über das blutverschmierte Haar und versuche mich zu erinnern, wie es sich in jenen Stunden der Liebe und Zweisamkeit unserer Seelen anfühlte.  
Alles in mir ist taub.  
Alles in mir ist Tod.  
JA ich nehme mir das Recht zu sagen, ES IST GENUG!.  
Bis hier und keinen Schritt weiter. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, Tränen für den Verlust meiner einzigen Liebe zu vergießen. So abgestumpft bin ich also schon?  
Doch sei's drum. Da wo ich hin gehe, ist es nicht mehr wichtig.  
Habt Verständnis für mein Handeln und seid gewiss, daß mir nun zuteil wird, was ich zu Lebzeiten nicht erlangen konnte. ..

Für die Freiheit die ihr verdient habt und die Liebe die ihr teilt...  
Euer Harry 


End file.
